Desperate Times
The bed will always be a mess, never made up to look nice. The previous day's (or week's, for that matter) necessities are piled on the floor - deodorant, magazines, books, lost valuables and the walls are discolored due to lack of routine cleaning. Overall, it looks as if a couple of monkeys were trapped in this room for days, and resorted to petty destruction of property in order to break their boredom. Yoselin could care less now that this was her last stay at the ghetto motel. She felt uneasy throughout the morning. She got into a fight with her brother and things only escalated from there. She softly touched the scar that ran across her cheek and winced at the pain. She immediately closed her eyes shut as recent memories came back to haunt her. Her brother slashed at him with a very sharp blade. She turned away at the pain and was greeted by a punch in the face from a blurred assailant. She fell backward, and as the world spun around her she heard the sound of a grenade going off, but it wasn’t a grenade. She instinctively touched her stomach with the palm of her hand and looked down. She was bleeding. She tried to get back up and was weighed down by the force of gravity. All she heard was the sound of footsteps as she landed back on the cold asphalt. Quick sharp knocks were enough to wake her from the memory. She got up from the bed and walked across the room towards the door. She opened the door and was greeted by three men. She did not know who they were, but she knew they were trouble. Panic surged through her and she looked for a way to escape. One of the men, who was tall with broad shoulders, held up a palm and reassured her that they meant no harm. "We are not here to harm you, Yoselin Garcia." "How do you know my name?" They all stepped into the room without invitation. Mr. Tall and Strong stepped behind Yoselin and placed his hands on her shoulder’s while the other man took out a pocket case. "Thanks to Dr. Catherine Halsey, we can use women like you to become better. A chance to give humanity a new purpose." One of the supposedly ONI agents took out a syringe from the case and squeezed the end piece. The syringe squirted out a clear liquid. Yoselin’s eye’s widened in horror as Mr. Tall and Strong’s grip tightened. Just as the ONI agent was about to stick her, she kicked the man in the balls and he immediately dropped to the floor in pain. She escaped and immediately took a run for it, leaving her work shirt behind in the ONI agent turned assailant arms. She quickly ran down the steps two by two, desperate not to take a look behind her. She dug through her purse and came up with the business card that he gave her. She frantically withdrew her cell phone and dialed the number. Category:The Weekly